Finally!
by priceless2009
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally come together...enough said?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I bow down to JK and her awesomeness.

Note To Readers: So far this is suppose to be a one shot, but if I get allot of support and people want more I could be persuaded to add a bit more! Other than that please read, review and enjoy! Also I apologize for any mistakes, I've read it twice but I always seem to miss something.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had fallen asleep on his sofa half an hour ago and she looked too peaceful to wake up. At first he just admired the soft features of her face, the curve of her nose, the pucker in her lips. She was perfect and probably had been all along. It had taken him years to see it. But when things in their lives finally settled down, the war being over and having enough time to grieve for those they had lost, they just came together, not in a sexual way, not yet anyway. But they both embraced those feelings for each other and they'd been together ever since. It's almost been a full year and allot of the times he just couldn't believe that she was his.<p>

He heard a soft whimper escape those beautiful lips and it pulled him from his thoughts. He watched her face closely and noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Curious, it's wasn't the least bit warm in the living room.

But suddenly she made another sound, it was louder than a whimper but strangled, like it got caught in her throat. It was strange to see her wiggle lightly on the sofa.

Not until he heard her moan and arch her back did he feel his cheeks start to flush, and that wasn't the only place he felt blood rush to, no he felt a twitch as his cock started to stiffen. Sweet Merlin, he thought to himself, she affected him so deeply and she was just asleep, imagine what she could do if she were awake.

Her breathing hitched as she moaned again, there was no doubt in his mind that she was having a sex dream. He felt his body tingle with excitement. He made to reach out and touch her to wake her up, but she let out a breath and reached a hand up to cup her own breast through her shirt.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she started kneading her breast and rotating her hips gently. He had to wake her; he just had to there was no way that he would be able to take much more of this. He was about to reach out again when she mumbled something in a breathy tone.

"Oh Ron, mmmm"

Without thinking twice he covered her body with his gently and captured her lips with his, his cock hard against her thigh. It only took a minute before she responded her tongue rolling across his lips lightly. He answered her sweeping tongue with his and she sighed contently.

"I was having the most wonderful dream." She said almost breathless as he kissed along her neck.

"So I heard" he mumbled before biting down on the flesh of her neck. She groaned as her hips moved forward to meet his. He pulled back, they had done things before, touching, kissing, giving some pleasures, but they hadn't gone this far, not yet and before he could think about it he said "Care to make that a reality?" Really he was only half joking but his husky tone must have given him away.

She licked her lips slowly and thought for a moment before she nodded slowly "I'd like that." She said leaning up to capture his lips with hers.

This had to mean sex, he was almost sure of it as they kissed, their tongues danced together and when she reached down to tug his shirt off he knew.

As he sat up somewhat to look down at her completely ready to take her shirt off for her, she surprised him as one hand made quick work of her buttons ghosting over them slowly. Her arms lay at her side after she finished with the last one and she moved back and sat up the shirt falling open. He reached out and slid the material from her shoulders and he heard himself groan as he saw that she wore no bra underneath. Her breasts were perfectly perky and her nipples were hard. His hand moved down and he barely let his palm graze her nipple,

"Oh" she arched her back pushing herself into his hand completely. He rolled it in his hand before lowering his head and taking her in his mouth flicking at her nipple with his tongue, lightly at first and then harder.

"Oh Gods" she groaned threading her fingers through his hair. She squirmed underneath him and he laid her down again pulling himself away from her nipple kissing down the valley of her chest and down her stomach. He kissed right above the top button of her pants and had a thought, if she wasn't wearing a bra maybe that meant no panties. His cock twitched again in anticipation as he slid the button through the hole and lowered the zipper to reveal a pair of black lace panties. He looked at her and she nodded lifting her hips. He slid her pants down and then traveled his hand back up to her inner thigh feeling the heat between her legs.

"Ron touch me please" she said her tone pleading as she moved her hips up. He moved his hand to cup her panty covered pussy only to find them soaked through.

"Gods Mione you're so wet" He groaned sliding a finger past her panties and into her moist folds. If possible she hissed and groaned at the same time.

"I'm always wet for you" she said in a strangled voice as he worked his finger in and out. Without warning through he added a second and was rewarded by her throwing her head back and her hips bucking forward.

"You're so tight" He said groaning to himself adding a third finger.

"I want you to taste me"

He plunged his fingers in again and paused his motion and asked in surprise "What?" She closed her eyes for a moment and when she spoke it was determined and sexy at the same time.

"I want you to taste my pussy." Never had he heard her say anything like that, and it was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard. He licked his lips and pulled her panties down her legs. She was almost completely bare except for a small patch of brown hair near the top of her swollen pussy. He thought for a moment and then slid from the sofa and motioned for her to sit and face him.

He peppered feather light kisses along her thigh before parting her sweet pink lips with his finger and licking up her folds in one gentle swipe. He heard her cry out as he swirled his tongue around her clit.

"How does my pussy taste?" She was breathless.

"Like heaven" He mumbled probing his tongue into her then sliding it back up her lips to catch her clit at the same time pushing two fingers easily into her dripping folds.

"Oh fuck" She groaned as he felt her walls clench around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her.

Feeling her squeeze herself around his fingers was amazing and all he could think about was this feeling while being buried deep inside her. He gave her pussy one last lingering lick before moving back to look at her face. She was breathing heavy, her cheeks flushed, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Gods that was wonderful" she said after a minute. Her tone was casual but the look in her eye was dangerous. "My turn"

He didn't react, she just motioned for him to sit next to her, and before he knew it she was in front of him, his pants down at his ankles along with his boxers. He watched as she looked at his cock standing fully erect. While he had been attending to her, he had almost completely forgotten about his hard on. But now that she was in front of him, with every intention of taking him in her mouth it was all he could think about. He was so hard and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her heat.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me" He had no time to react to that as she lowered her head and took his head into her warm wet mouth. Never in his whole life did he think something could feel so good. She sucked hard running her hand up his thigh to cup his balls while the other found its way to the base of his cock moving around in half circles as she slid him in between her lips letting her tongue trace patterns along the side of his cock.

"Sweet Merlin" he groaned threading his own fingers in her hair, how could getting head get better, then she groaned and he felt the vibration around his cock as she slid almost his entire length into her mouth. She freed one of her hands snaking its way down her chest and stomach until she found her clit.

"Mione stop." he said his breath ragged.

"Did I hurt you?" She looked concerned as she looked up at me, one hand still cupping my balls the other still playing with her clit.

"No, I need to be inside you." He said bending forward and pulled her into his lap her legs straddling his hips. He felt her wet lips against his cock and his hips jumped forward and she ran both of her hands across her chest cupping her breast pushing them together.

"I love you so much." She said twisting her nipples as she spoke "I wanted the first time to be slow and sweet" As she spoke she reached down as she sat up and took his cock in her hand. "But all I can think about is you fucking my wet pussy hard and fast" Her words were shocking and as she said fast she slid the head of his cock to her entrance. She locked eyes with him and for a moment all they did was look at each other. She gave a slight nod and then she slid down wincing slightly as he thrust up burying himself inside her completely.

He waited, watching her silently. He knew this probably hurt her. He stayed still waiting for her to do or say something, he was fairly certain that if she changed her mind and wanted to stop that he would have been able to let her leave him, no matter how wonderfully tight she felt around him. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, she smiled and let out a breath as she started to rock her hips against his. His eyes closed involuntarily as she started to move. It took him a minute to actually move his hips in time with hers, she felt so good he was afraid he would mess the everything up.

It wasn't until she leaned up so far that only the head of his cock was inside her, he almost frowned but then she slammed down on him again. His hands moved to her hips and gripped her tightly. "Merlin why did we wait so long" Hermione spoke as she moved sensually rotating her hips in a now circular movement.

"Doesn't matter" he muttered reaching up with one hand and pulled her face to his capturing her lips with his. It seemed like his brain shut off; he was just doing now, no thinking even though that wasn't something he usually did allot of. "I love you so much" he said standing up holding her against him with one hand around her hips and another along her back. She looked surprised like she was going to protest but then she said,

"Ron what are you doing?" she asked breathless and excited her eyes wide.

"Giving you what you wanted" he said as he made his way down the short hallway and into his room. He walked over to his bed and laid her down gently covering her body with his pumping back into her finally. It had only been seconds but it had felt like forever. She moaned and arched her back running her hands through his hair. "Slow and sweet" he said as he moved in and out of her slowly , until her eyes closed and her breathing evened "Fast and hard" He said after a minute pulling her legs up over his shoulder and ramming into her quickly pulling out and pushing back in sinking deeper into her each time.

"Oh Gods yes, just like that." She said her head tossing back her hands bunching his sheets up in her small fists. He took an uneven breath, he felt as though he was about to lose it, he did his best to concentrate as he kept up the pace trying to go deeper every time. "Yes, yes….Oh Ron I'm..I'm" She tensed up almost immediately moaning loudly as she pumped her hips forward once her walls clenching around him. Just which her cum sent him over the edge.

His breath was ragged as he leaned down and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. He took a minute and then shifted to lay beside her instead. She curled into his side and kissed his chest. "That was amazing" she said with a grin looking up at him. He nodded not saying anything, not wanting to completely ruin such a perfect moment but in that small window of clarity he remembered something.

"Merlin Hermione, we didn't use a charm, where's my wand" He said freaking out for a moment, until he felt a small hand on his cheek.

"It's all taken care of, no need to worry" she said sounding somewhat amused.

"How, when?" He asked stuttering tripping on his own words. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've been on my Muggle medicine for months, we'll be fine." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You've been thinking about this a while huh? How long?" Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulder and then hid her face against his chest. "Come on now, you can tell me?"

"Almost right after I told you that I wanted to wait." He was stunned, she had been thinking about this for a year and still she had been able to wait. What they had just shared was amazing, and as she shifted against him he felt as though he was ready for another go.

"What changed your mind so fast?" He asked stroking her hand with his hand.

"Well you remember that Quidditch Match where everyone joined in with me as the Referee, It lasted hours and then everyone headed straight for that pond out past your house? I was sitting there with my feet in the water sitting on the small dock watching as everyone jumped, and when you pulled your shirt off after coming up for a breath and came to sit next to me, I don't know, it just changed, I just knew."

He remembered that day, he hadn't noticed a change in her at all, she sat there making easy conversation just like they always had. How could he not have seen it, he really needed to be more observant.

"You looked good then, and now since you've been in training" she tailed off her hand roaming up my chest and then around to my back. "You're almost irresistible."

"Just almost?" He said with a smirk pulling her on top him as he rolled over. She straddled his hips and sunk down on his semi hard member and felt him harden completely inside her.

"Yeah almost…"


End file.
